Old World Weapons
Unless stated otherwise, all Firearms are Semi-Automatic. PISTOLS: * Roth-Steyr M1907 Damage: Crit: Range: 246 Feet - 459 Feet Weight: 2.25 lbs Length: 9.1 Inches Cost: Feed System: 10 round Box Magazine Cartridge: 8mm Roth-Steyr * Welrod Damage: Crit: Range: 25 Feet - 75 Feet Weight: Length: 12 Inches Cost: Feed System: 6-8 Round Magazine Cartridge: .9mm, .32 ACP Notes: Bolt Action Suppressed Pistol. Can be adapted to use as a Sleeve Gun. * Calridge Hi-Tec Damage: Crit: Range: 131 Feet Weight: Length: 10 Inches Cost: Feed System: 10,18,20 or 36 Round Box Magazine Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum, .45 ACP * SPP-1 Underwater Pistol Damage: Crit: Range: (on land) 49-66 Feet (in water) 20-56 Feet. Weight: 2.25 lbs Length: 9.6 Inches Cost: Feed System: Four(4) barrels containing a single cartridge each. Cartridge: 4.5x40mm R. Notes: Range Underwater Chart * Tec-9 Damage: Crit: Range: 160 Feet Max Weight: 3.10 lbs Length: 12.50 Inches Cost: Feed System: 10, 20, 32, 36, or 50 round box magazine, or 75 round drum magazine. Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum * MAC-10 Damage: Crit: Range: 164 Feet - 230 Feet Weight: 6.7 lbs Length: 21.45 Inches Cost: Feed System: 30-32 round box magazine Cartridge: .45ACP, 9x19mm Parabellum Notes: Machine Pistol (Fully Automatic). Can add a Specialized Suppressor- Length: 11.44 Inches. Weight: 1.2 lbs. Cost: $150. Can be grabbed as Fore-Grip due to heat resistance. * MAC-11 Damage: Crit: Range: 164 Feet - 215 Feet Weight: 3.50 lbs Length: 9.76 Inches Cost: Feed System: 16 or 32 round box magazine Cartridge: .380 ACP Notes: Machine Pistol (Fully Automatic) Can add specialized suppressor- Weight:1.2lbs Length: 8.8 Inches Cost: REVOLVERS: '' * Frontier Bulldog: Damage: Crit: Range: Weight: 2.1lbs Length: 9.8 Inches Cost: Feed System: 6 Round Cylinder. Cartridge: .442 Webley, .450 Revolver. * Colt Dragoon Revolver Damage: Crit: Range: 240 Feet Weight: 4.4lbs Length: 14.75 Inches Cost: Feed System: 6 Round Cylinder Cartridge: .44 Ball. * Magnum Research BFR: Damage: Crit: Range: Weight: 5.3lbs Length: Cost: $1,149 / UC 889 / Bruune Feed System: 5 round cylinder Cartridge: .30-30 Winchester, .38-55 Winchester, .375 Winchester, .444 Marlin, .45 Colt/.410, .45-70 Government, .45-90 Winchester, .450 Marlin, .460 S&W Magnum, .500 S&W Magnum, .50 Beowulf, .22 Hornet, .218 Bee, .44 Remington Magnum, .454 Casull, .480 Ruger/.475 Linebaugh, .50 GI, .50 Action Express. * * Ruger LCR: Damage: Crit: Range: Weight: 0.8lbs Length: 6.5 Inches. Cost: Feed System: 5 round cartridge. Cartridge: .22 LR, .22 WMR, .38 Special +P, .357 Magnum, 9mm Luger, .327 Federal Magnum. ''SHOTGUNS: * Cooey 84 Damage: Crit: Range: Weight:7 lbs Length: 44.50 Inches Cost: 75 credits Feed System: Single Shot Break Action Cartridge: 12, 16, 20 or 28 Gauge or .410 Bore Notes: * H&K FABARM FP6 Damage: Crit: Range: 30 meters Weight: 6.6 lbs Length: 41.25 Inches Cost: Feed System: 5 - 7 Round Internal Tube Magazine Cartridge: 12 Gauge Notes: * Stevens Model 520/620 Damage: Crit: Range: Weight: Length: Cost: Feed System: 5 Round Internal Tube Magazine Cartridge: 12, 16 or 20 Gauge Notes: Pump Action * Remington Spartan 100 Damage: Crit: Range: Weight: 6.50 lbs Length: 43 Inches Cost: Feed System: Single Shot Break Action Cartridge: 12 or 20 Gauge or .410 Bore Notes: * Ithaca Model 37 Damage: Crit: Range: Weight: 6 lbs Length: 30 Inches Cost: Feed System: Cartridge: 12, 16, 20 or 28 Gauge Notes: Pump Action * SUB MACHINE GUNS: * Mineba PM-9 Damage: Crit: Range: 328 Feet Weight: 6.2 lbs Length: 15.7 Inches Cost: $2,540 Feed System: 25 round magazine Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum * Interdynamic MP-9 Damage: Crit: Range: 55 meters Weight: 3.8 lbs Length: 21.30 Inches Cost: Feed System: 10,20,32,36 or 50 round Box Magazine Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum Notes: * Izraieli Uzi: 3D4 * Micro Uzi:1D4 +1 * MP5: 2D4 * MP40:3D4 * PPBizon: 2D4 MACHINE GUNS: * AK47: Damage: 2D8+2 Crit: Range: 1,148 Feet Weight: 8.45 lbs Length: 35 Inches Cost: Feed System: 5,10,20,30 or 40 Round Box Magazine or 75-100 Round Drum Magazine. Cartridge: 7.62x39mm Notes: Semi Automatic or Fully Automatic or Both. Hit Probability For Single Shot With No Outside Variables Chart. * AK74: 2D8 * AR15: 2D8 * AUG: 5D6+1 * M16: 2D6 * M14: 2D6+1 * BAR: 3D6 * HCAR: 2D8 * M2 Browning: 1D12 * MG42: * STG44:3D6 * S.A.W.:3D8 * Galil: 4D6 RIFLES: * M14 Grande: 1D8 * .22 Pump Action Rifle: 2D4 * Winchester: 2D6+2 * Mossen Negaunt: 2D6+2 EXPLOSIVES: * RPG:D100 * LAW: 2D12 MELEE: * Compound Bow: D6+1 * K-A Bar: 1D6 * Chainsaw: 1D10 * Machete: 1D6+1 * Baseball Bat: 1D6 * Fire Axe: 1D8 * Hatchet: 1D4+1 * Crowbar: 1D4+1 * Billy Club: 1D4-1(minimum1) * Punch Knife: 1D4 * Brass Knuckles: 1D4 * Butterfly Knife: 1D4 * Wasp Knife: 1D8 THROWN: * Throwing Star: * Throwing Knives: 1D4 NON LETHAL WEAPONS: * Cattle Prod: 1D4 non lethal damage * Taser: 1D6 non lethal damage * BB Gun: 1D6+1 non lethal damage SPECIAL: * Compound Bow: D6+1 * Spear Gun: 1D6 * Hand Crossbow: 1D4 * Flamethrower: * Nail Gun: * Flare Gun: 1D4+1D4 fire damage over 1D4 Turns Category:Weapons